ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Joe: Resulted Forces
G.I. Joe: Resulted Forces is an upcoming animated series based off of the G.I. Joe franchise. It will be run by Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti & Paul Dini, with the animation done by MOI Aniamtion. The show will share themes from the franchise's run. Plot G.I. Joe is the code-name for America's daring, highly-trained special mission force. Its purpose: to defend human freedom against Cobra, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. Characters G.I. Joe Team *Sgt. Conrad Hauser/Duke - *Snake-Eyes - *Lt. Shanna O'hara/Scarlett - *Lt. Dashell Fariborne/Flint - *Gen. Clayton Abernathy/General Hawk - *Cor. Marvin Hinton/Roadblock - *Pri. 1st Class Nicky Lee/Tunnel Rat - *Pri. Wallace Weems/Ripcord - *Cor. Alvin Kibbey/Breaker - *Sgt. Maj. Lonzo R. Wilkonson/Stalker - *Harlan Moore/Snow Job - *Hector Delgado/Shipwerck - *Gabriel Kelly/Barbecue - *Cor. Lamont A. Morris/Heavy Duty - *William Hardy/Wild Bill - *Sgt. Allison Hart-Burnett/Lady-Jaye - *Courtney Kreiger/Cover Girl - *Carl W. Greer/Doc - *Kimi Arashikage/Jinx - *Wayne R. Sneeden/Beach-Head - *Kurt Schnurr/AirTight - *Gung-Ho - *David L. Katzenbogen/Bazooka - *Brad J. Armbruster/Ace - *Dial-Tone - *Mutt & Junkyard - *Gregory B. Boyajian/Slipstream - *Clutch - *Rock 'n Roll - *MacArthur S. Ito/Quick Kick - *Charlie Iron-Knife/Sprit - *Felix P. Stratton/Mercer - *Seymour P. Fine/Sci-Fi - *Philip M. Provost/Chuckles - *Dusty - *Michelle LaChance/Firewall - *Edward J. Roth/Windmill - *Lloyd S. Goldfine/Bushido - *Blaine L. Carter/Mainframe - *Anthony S. Gambello/Flash - *David D. Dubosky/Countdown - *Mark Morgan, Jr/Payload - *Michael P. Ritchie/Red Spot - *Tripwire - *Brian M. Forrest/Wet Suit - *Franklin E. Talltree/Airborne - *Victor W. Sikorski/Lift-Ticket - *Eric W. Friestadt/Short-Fuse - *Matthew Harris Breckinridge/Thunder - *Albert M. Pine/Alpine - *Rafael J. Melendez/Zap - *Wendell A. Metzger/Leatherneck - *Christopher M. Lavigne/Law - *Cooper G. MacBride/Low-Light - *Edward W. Leialoha/Torpedo - COBRA *Cobra Commander - *Maj. Sebastian Bludd/Major Bludd - *James McCullen Destro XXIV/Destro - *Anastasia de Cobray/The Baroness - *Firefly - *Serpentor - *Zartan - *Thomas S. Arashikage/Storm Shadow - *Dr. Mindbender *Bruno LaCrosse/Thrasher - *Tomax and Xamont - *Scrap-Iron - *Dr. Archibald Monev/Dr. Venom - *Wild Weasel - *Zarana - *Zandar - *Dick Blinken/Buzzer - *Copperhead - *Bill Winkie/MonkeyWrench - *Donald DeLuca/Road Pig - *Harry Nod/Ripper - *Tom Winken/Torch - *Golobulus - *Pythona - *Nemesis Enforcer - Others *Hard Master - *General Joseph Colton - Cast *Brian Bloom - Duke, Ripper *John Kassir - Cobra Commander, Low-Light *Grey DeLisle - Scarlet *Olivia d'Abo - The Baroness *Clancy Brown - Destro *James Sie - Storm Shadow *Mark Hamill - Dr. Mindbender, Trasher *Daran Norris - Gen. Hawk, Red Spot *Jeff Bennett - Flint, Countdown, Dusty, Windmill *Kevin Michael Richardson - Roadblock, Road Pig, Torpedo *John DiMaggio - Beach-Head, Zartan *Steven Blum - Ripcord, Gung-Ho, Tripwire, Dial-Tone, Bushido *Bumper Robinson - Tunnel Rat *Phil Morris - Heavy Duty *Nolan North - Snow Job *Khary Payton - Stalker *Phil LaMarr - Junkyard, Rock 'n Roll *LeVar Burton - Doc *Nathan Fillon - Wild Bill *Robin Atkin Downes - Breaker, Zap *Keith Szarabajka - Serpentor *Adrian Pasdar - Scrap-Iron *Stephen Stanton - Tomax & Xamot *Dwight Schultz - Firefly, Chuckles *Vannessa Marshall - Lady Jaye, Pythona *Carlos Alazaraqui - Shipwreck *Tricia Helfer - Cover Girl *Neal McDonough - Barbecue *Kim Mai Guest - Jinx *Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Venom, Bazooka, Order, Golobulus *James Horan - Buzzer, Short-Fuse *Roger Craig Smith - Ace *Yuri Lowenthal - Airborne *James Arnold Taylor - Mercer *Rick D. Wasserman - Copperhead *Jennifer Hale - Zarana, Pythona *Cam Clarke - Wet Suit *Michael Rosebaum Countdown *Michael Horse - Spirt *Roger Rose - Lift-Ticket *Fred Tatsciore - Leatherneck *Josh Keaton - Slip-Stream *Corey Burton - Law, Nemesis Enforcer *Wally Wingert - Mainframe, Sci-Fi *Troy Baker - Airtight *Jim Ward - Wrench, Firewall *James Patrick Stuart - Torch, Zandar *Yuji Okimoto - Quick Kick *Lex Lang - Flash *Travis Willingham - Tripwire *Peter Lurie - Thunder, Alpine *George Eads - Short-Fuse *George Takei - Hard Master *David Kaye - General Joseph Colton, Clutch Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director *Kristopher Carter - Composer *Bradon Vietti - Lead Character Designer, Art Director *Greg Wesiman - Story Editor *Larry Hama - Creative Consultant, Producer, Writer *Paul Dini - Co-Producer, Writer, Story Editor Episodes Season One: Season Two: Category:TV Series